APC devices for the operation of instruments for argon plasma coagulation are known, wherein other inert gases besides argon can be used. Reference is made herein only by way of example to WO 93/01758.
In large-scale operations, namely when several surgeons are working on one patient, a separate APC device must be available to each of the surgeons to enable him to connect the instrument he is currently using. This is often not possible, not only for cost reasons, but also because it leads to highly constricted space conditions.